


He may have laid his love a little too hard...

by iAvenge_Nerds



Series: The domestic Hobbit fics that no one asked for [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Figrid - Freeform, I mean Bilba is a complete side character, Multi, Rule 63, Slight Bagginshield, fem!Bilbo, i don't even know man, i dont even know how to tag this, implied barduil, kiliel - Freeform, kind of, the main focus is Fili and Sigrid, though all other relationships are at least implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid regrets a lot. But expecting a child out of wedlock is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He may have laid his love a little too hard...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, really. I wrote it because I needed a fic with all of my ships and I just love the idea of Fili and Sigrid. I wrote this when I should've either been studying or sleeping, so it may be a little wonky in places.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit. I do own my original character who has almost no use and is barely even in here but other than that all of the characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkien and I think Tauriel belongs to whoever created her because she isn't in the book so Idk who to credit for her creation.
> 
> Title is based off the song "Lay All Your Love On Me" by ABBA because it was the song I was listening to when I had to write the title
> 
> and also they might be a little out of character but thats because i'm terrible when it comes to personalities. I hope its not too bad though...

"You didn't think to tell me you're betrothed?!" Tauriel screamed. "I'm your best friend!"

"I'm sorry! We don't really want everyone to know yet?"

"How long have you been betrothed?" The Silvan Elf asked her best friend.

"Only a week."

"I can't believe you, Legolas. My two best friends are getting married and they don't even tell me!"

"We still have to tell my dad, so don't go screaming it to the stars," Legolas said.

"Can I tell Kíli?"

"I don't see why a dwarf would care about it, but me telling you no wouldn't stop you anyways."

"Excuse me for wanting to tell my husband that my two best friends are engaged!"

"Husband, you say?" Legolas smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not married. Well, not yet."

"You said he's your husband. Tauriel, do you have something to tell me? Something about a certain dwarf prince?" Legolas prodded. “You don’t want me to go to my Adar with false information. Unless it’s true, in which case I will still go, I just won’t be lying.”

"Fine! We got married under the stars a few days ago! No one knows yet, so keep your mouth shut. You may be the prince but I’m still the Captain of the Guard.”

"You keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

"Deal. Now where's Calastda? I need to know why she agreed to marry you."

"Who agreed to marry you?" Bard asked, walking into the room. Legolas threw Tauriel a look. He was planning on telling his father, but not yet. And Bard could easily tell his dad of what he did. 

"Legolas proposed t-" Legolas covered her mouth before she could continue. He blushed profusely, an awkward smile on his face. Tauriel tried to take his hand off her face, so he threw her a look, and she stood still once more.

"So you're engaged. Congratulations. You better tell Tilda quickly, or she'll hate you for not telling her. May I ask about the lucky lady?"

"Tauriel! I was waiting for you for-" Calastda stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Legolas and Bard in the room. Legolas slowly took his hand off of his friend’s mouth.

"-to Calastda!” Tauriel finished her sentence. 

“…hours,” the elleth finished. Tauriel was staring daggers at her, a sarcastic smile plastered on the captain’s face. 

“She knows?” 

“Bard does too, now.” The couple shot daggers at their best friend, who in turn smiled at them like nothing had happened. 

“Da! Da! Sigrid-“ the voice was cut off quickly.

“Don’t mind Bain! I think Ada slipped him some wine!” Sigrid’s voice was heard from outside. 

Bard sighed and let his children into the study. 

“What is Bain talking about, Sigrid?”

“Nothing of concern, Da,” Sigrid said quickly. “I’m going to fetch Tilda!”

“Sigrid, what is Bain talking about?”

“Nothing, Da. I promise that it’s nothing.”

“Sigrid. Please don’t lie. I won’t get mad. Just tell me.”

Her lip started quivering, and tears formed in her eyes. She looked at her da, and burst into tears. Bard enveloped her in a hug and soothed her like he did when she was a child.

“It’s ok, Sigrid. Whatever is wrong can be fixed. Everything will be fine.”

“No it won’t be!” She sobbed. “I messed up! I’m a disgrace. I’m sorry Da. I hope my mistakes don’t reflect badly on you.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong, dear.”

She mumbled something indistinguishable that could not be heard under her sobs. 

“Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

During this time, Tauriel, Legolas, and Calastda stood there awkwardly, unsure if they should leave. They looked around the room, reading book titles and glancing at papers lying around. They pretended not to hear the whispers of Bard, and tried to ignore them. But their elvish hearing was well tuned and everything could be heard.

After Sigrid had calmed down, and only hiccupped now and then, she talked. The elves didn’t need their good hearing for what Sigrid admitted. 

“I’m with child,” she announced. “Please don’t hate me, Da.”

“I could never hate you. I’m not even angry. Just a bit disappointed, is all. May I ask the father?”

Sigrid didn’t say anything. She looked at the ground, unsure if she should say anything. She didn’t want her Da to tell her Ada. Not yet. Thranduil would not be impressed, and she had too much to deal with without having to worry about the Elven king.

“Why is it always dwarves?” Legolas muttered. He could just tell from her body language that it was a dwarf with whom she was involved. It was the same as Tauriel’s. “Not that there’s anything wrong with them, it’s just – you see – I’ll just be on my way.”

“No, Legolas. Stay. I know you mean no offence. And if you must know, da, it’s Prince Fíli’s.”

“Does he know?” The dreaded question had been asked. Sigrid had only just found out herself. She had thought something was different, so she went to a healer in Dale, whom she paid extra to keep her visit quiet, and her assumptions of her state were correct. She had not had the time to inform Fíli. Nor did she want to inform him. Yes, they loved each other, and she knew he would love their child, but he was to be king after Thorin. This would ruin his reputation, and it would place a burden on him. A burden he didn’t deserve.

“No, he does not.” 

“Do you intend on informing him?”

“I guess he should know. It would only be fair.”

“Do you intend on raising this child with him, or without him?”

“I don’t think I could make him do such a thing. He is to be King. This could very well ruin it for him.”

“You need not worry about that, Sigrid. For if he truly loves you, he would give up his entire life, his chance to become king, for you and this child.” 

“Do you wish to inform Adar himself, or do you wish me to do so?” Legolas inquired his sister. “It truly is no problem to do so. I’d be happy to do it for you.”

“I appreciate the thought, hanar nín, but I do not wish to make you do so.”

“It is no trouble. You are my sister, and you are in a time of need. I only wish to help. And perhaps Adar will listen better to me. He stopped caring about me so protectively after I turned 200. And I know where he hides the strong wine.”

“Thank you kindly, brother. It means a lot. I deeply appreciate this.” 

It had been weird when they had started to spend more and more time in the Woodland realm, but now Sigrid quite liked it. It had been even odder to realize that with along with the realm came a new father and brother. Sigrid had been the most reluctant of the new family, but became the first to feel like they had shared their whole lives together. She had taken a liking to Legolas, who was quite fun if you could get past the royal and proper aspect of his personality and get to the part of him that loved to run around like an elfling. It had been surprising when Tilda had felt more of a connection with king Thranduil than Legolas, especially since she was 15 and still loved to run around like a child. 

Now, Sigrid and Legolas had the bond of which only a brother and sister could have. She had the same with Bain, of course, but it had been more strained when their mother had died and she had to step up and be responsible. The bond between her and Bain was unbreakable, but it felt more like a mother and son, since she had cared for him while their father worked to keep food on the table. Since Legolas didn’t need any caring of that sort, they did more playing and joking around, and they became quite close. It was as if he had always been in the family.

“Anything for you, Sigrid.” 

Legolas left the room, with Calastda following behind. 

“If you wish, I can call upon Erebor for you.” 

“I appreciate the thought, mellon nín, but I must do so myself.”

“Let me accompany you then. You would do best with someone you know rather than a guard you’ve never met accompanying you to the mountain,” Tauriel suggested.

“I’d like that. When shall we leave?” 

“Whenever you’re ready. Although the sooner the better, since Eru knows how King Thranduil will react, even with the wine in his system.” 

“Then we shall leave tomorrow, if that is alright with you, Da.” 

“I just want you to be happy, melamin.” Bard left the study, pulling Bain along with him, who had been quiet as a mouse the whole time. 

“Tomorrow it shall be. Be prepared for the trip. It shouldn’t take too long, but we must take caution still.”

“Thank you, by the way. For taking me to Erebor. And I know you’re not just going for me, but I still appreciate that you would do this for me. It means a lot.”

“It is no trouble. You are like family, and I would do anything for family. Although, technically speaking, we almost are family.”

“How so?”

“I married Kíli a few days ago, under the stars. It’s not officially official, but it is in every way that counts. And because of you and Fíli, it makes us vaguely related through marriage. But also, we’re sisters in every way that counts. Quel kaima, Sigrid.”

“Quel kaima, mellon nín.” 

The next morning, Sigrid awoke fairly early. She had gotten most of the things she needed packed the night before, when she returned to her room. She finished packing anything she would need for the next week or two. Once that was finished, she held her hand to where her child was growing. She still didn’t believe it. She had always dreamed of one day becoming a mother, though she had always imagined herself settling with someone from Laketown, making her known as a fisherman’s wife, rather than falling for a dwarf and being a Lady of Dale. 

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She shook her mind clear of the foolish fantasies she thought she had long forgotten and beckoned for person on the other side to enter.

“He took it surprisingly well. If you count downing the entire bottle of wine in twenty minutes “taking it well”, that is.” 

“But he didn’t kill you?”

“I’m surprised he didn’t. After I told him that Calastda and I are betrothed, and I told him that we are expecting a child, I started talking about you. He caught on and asked about suitors for you. After a while of the conversation not heading where it needed to go, I was blunt and told him you were expecting, and the father was a dwarf. After that, he downed the bottle and shooed me away. He will still remember the events, but his emotions will not be intact. He won’t remember smashing anything, which will make him think that he wasn’t mad about it. That’s about as good as you get with my dad.”

“Calastda’s with child?”

“Yes. She told me last night, on our way to see my dad, in fact.”

“Congratulations, Legolas. I’m sure you’ll make a great father.”

“And I’m sure you’ll be an amazing mother,” he told her with a sincere smile. “Well, I should be on my way. I’m sure you must be going as well.” 

“Yes, I should probably go. Tauriel waits for no one.” She got up from her perch and moved towards Legolas. “I’m happy for you, hanar nín.” 

“And I’m happy for you, neth nín.” Sigrid moved to hug her brother from another mother. 

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. 

“Enter!”

“Are you ready, Sigrid?” 

“Not in the slightest,” She answered. “Let’s go.”

 

A few days later, they arrived at Erebor. The lonely mountain stood tall in front of them. They approached the front gate, which was guarded by a few dwarves. Sigrid let Tauriel do the talking, since she was too nervous to form a simple sentence.

“We request entrance into the Lonely Mountain,” Tauriel said with authority.

“On whose authority?” 

“Do you know to whom you speak?”

“A stupid she-elf that doesn’t realize that you need a reason to enter our home.”

“I will not have you speak to her that,” Sigrid defended Tauriel. “You shall let us enter at once.”

“And who are you to order us around?” 

“I am Sigrid, Lady of Dale, daughter of King Bard. This is Tauriel, captain of the Mirkwood Guard.”

“That still doesn’t give you the authority to get us to open the gate.”

Tauriel pulled Sigrid to the side, knowing they had to try another tactic to allow them entrance to the mountain. 

“We need to find someone we know. I doubt we’d be able to get Fíli or Kíli to get them to open it, since we need to get inside to get them. Thorin is out of the question. We need someone they have to listen to. Maybe Dwalin?” 

“How would we find them? It’s not like anyone’s going to come prancing around the corner.” 

At that moment, Bilba Baggins rounded the corner with Thorin beside him and Dwalin behind them. Sigrid and Tauriel shared a knowing look and started yelling to get their   
attention.

“King Thorin! Master Dwalin! Bilba Baggins!” Sigrid yelled. 

They didn’t notice. They were still too far away. Tauriel pulled Sigrid and her horse closer to the three. 

“Thorin, that’s Lady Sigrid and Captain Tauriel!” Tauriel heard. Elvish hearing was nice to have sometimes. 

“Lady Sigrid, what can I do for you?” Thorin asked as he approached.

“I would like to speak with Prince Fíli.”

“And is Tauriel going to join you?”

“No, I wish to speak to Prince Kíli.” 

“May I ask why?” Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“We have things to discuss with the two princes.”

“Just let them in, Thorin. They mean no harm,” Bilba tried persuading her husband. Thorin grumbled, but signalled the guards to open the gate  
.   
Sigrid looked around in awe. She had never been inside Erebor, even though she was a lady of Dale. Whenever she and Fíli would meet up, it would be in Dale, because it was a lot easier to sneak around there, since there were still some parts that hadn’t been rebuilt and were still abandoned. Tauriel had been to Erebor plenty of times, mostly on business. Legolas would go to talk about trades and negotiations, and she would be his guard. Not that he couldn’t take care of himself, but King Thranduil was overcautious these days. 

Thorin led the two up to the royal wing. There was a sitting room, lit by a warm fire, behind the first door they came to. Inside, Fíli and Kíli were fake sword fighting with brooms. A dwarrowdam sat in a chair, pretending to read. A baby sat on the floor beside the dwarrowdam, chewing on a toy. The walls were surrounded with bookshelves, each filled with books in every language imaginable. 

“You took your time, brother. You say you’re going for a quick walk with Bilba, and two hours later I’m still watching your child when I need to watch mine!” 

“Sorry, sister. I apologize. But there are two people here looking for the princes.” 

“If they’re more possible courters, I decline,” Kili said.

“No, they are not set-ups. I promise.”

“I still don’t want to see anyone. Today was supposed to have a lack of politics, remember?” Fili said. 

“Just because I’m a lady does not mean I’m here on business!” Sigrid said from the entrance. 

“Sigrid?” 

“Who else would it be?” The courtship between Fili and Sigrid was not a secret, but it wasn’t public. Very few people knew. Dís, Fili and Kili’s mother, was one, along with Kili, of course. No one else had known until Sigrid told her da. 

“I missed you,” Sigrid whispered in Fili’s ear. 

“Is this why you denied all possible courtships?” Thorin asked his nephew.

“Yes,” Fili deadpanned. 

“Look, Fili, I have something to tell you. Can we talk somewhere more private?” Sigrid asked. 

While Fili and Dis said “yes”, Thorin and Kili said “no”. 

“Whatever you have to say to Fili can be said in front of me.”

“Thorin, let the two talk privately. They know better than to do anything.”

“No. You know what? I’ll just tell everyone.”

“If you want to speak privately, I will be sure that no one interrupts you. I know you two know better than to try anything.” 

Thorin didn’t trust them, though, so he argued against them talking. While Thorin and his sister argued, Kili had made his way to Tauriel, and they started to sneak out. But Dis knew when his son was causing trouble, so she caught them. The argument between two people soon became one of three. Then Fili got involved, and all the yelling gave Sigrid a headache. It didn’t help that their yelling was making Thorin’s daughter ball her eyes out, which added to the noise level. 

Somehow, it slipped that Kili and Tauriel were married. The yelling got louder, so Sigrid decided to end it. 

“I’M WITH CHILD!” She screamed over the noise. It then got so quiet, even Oin would’ve heard a pin drop. “THAT’S WHAT I WAS GOING TO TELL FILI!”

“Is it…mine?”

“Yes. And if you don’t want it, I understand.”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want it?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Well I do. I want this child more than anything in the world, now.”

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” 

“It’s ok now.”

“Fíli, you know-“

“I know, Uncle. Just give me a minute. Look, I was going to ask you a while ago, I just couldn’t work up the courage. But now, your timing is perfect.” Fíli got down on one knee and pulled something out of this tunic pocket. “Sigrid, daughter of King Bard of Dale, will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” She whispered, coming over her shock. “Yes, you big goof!” 

Everyone cheered. Everyone was happy. 

“So, Kíli. You and Tauriel?”

Mostly. Everyone was mostly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanar nín - my brother  
> Quel kaima – good night  
> neth nín – my sister  
> mellon nin - my friend  
> ada/adar - dad/father  
> melamin - my love  
> (I hope these are right, I personally don't know any Elvish other than mellon nin because it's in pretty much any fanfic that involves the Elves.)


End file.
